Drice
Drice (ドライス) is Antarctica's right-hand man and most trusted servant. Despite being one of her most recent recruits, he holds his place as her most powerful follower and second-in-command. Following his race's naming tradition, Drice's name is a shortening of "dry ice", the solid form of carbon dioxide which is used as a cooling agent. History Drice is a powerful mercenary for hire. As a child Drice lived in a village on an unspecified planet with his family. However, his planet was invaded by space pirates and his village was one of the first ones to be attacked. Drice was the only one to survive, and hid from the criminals for days as they continued to raid his planet and other villages on it. Eventually, a group of soldiers from a renegade military group arrived and stopped the Pirates, driving them off the planet. Drice came out of hiding and was taken in by these mercenaries, who raised him. Drice was trained by their leader, who sculpted Drice into an efficient killing machine. Drice left the group when he was hired by Antarctica. Appearance Drice is seen in his race's fourth form with white skin and black rectangular sections on his head, chest, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. He has long horns that curve sharply upwards into near right angles and has multiple spikes on his body; one on each shoulder, one on each elbow, and one on each knee. He also has spikes around his wrists and ankles. He has four talon-like toes. His most distinguishing feature is his tail which is decorated with black bands and ends in a large white sphere covered in black spikes, resembling a flail. Personality Drice is a no-nonsense warrior who takes his job very seriously. He is very stern, serious, and blunt. He strives to grow stronger and become one of the most powerful warriors in existence. As such, Drice stays reclusive and is not very socially active, spending most of his time training to become a better fighter. In turn, Drice is brutal in battle, crushing his opponents both literally and figuratively, using his trademark tail. At the same time, Drice has a sense of dignity and nobility, never resorting to desperate tactics, no matter what situation he is in. He will even assist his enemies if up against a more powerful foe. He is also cautious of his surroundings, refusing to show off his full power in confined spaces to avoid unnecessary casualties and collateral damage. Drice seems to share some traits with Antarctica, such as her calm, laid-back, relaxed composition. He also shares a dislike for her brother Tundra, considering him a "colossal brat who's too strong for his own good." Power Drice is very easily Antarctica's most powerful subordinate, dwarfing all of her other soldiers in power. In fact, his power is close to Antarctica's. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic from of energy wave. *'Brutal Impact''' – A physical attack where Drice back hands punches the opponent and attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches before smashing hem with a double axe handle to knock them away. *'Chaos Burst Cannon' – Drice brings his hands to his aides and charges two purple energy spheres. He then raises his hands above his head, merging the two spheres into one large energy sphere. Finally he brings his hands down to fire a purple energy wave at the opponent. This is Drice's ultimate attack. *'Chaos Blaster' – Drice puts his hand forward and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent. *'Chaos Eruption' – Drice slams his fist on the ground, causing pillars of purple energy to rush towards its opponent. When the pillars reach the opponent, they form a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant energy pillar, damaging the opponent. *'Chaotic Assault' – A rush attack where Drice punches the opponent in the face, uppercuts them in the stomach, and uppercuts them a second time in the jaw. He then backflip kicks the opponent into the air and teleports above them to knock them to the ground with a double axe handle. *'Death Fist' – Drice charges a purple aura around his fist and draws it back. Then, he makes a punching motion and discharges a giant purple energy sphere in the shape of his fist towards the opponent. This is Drice's signature attack. **'Continuous Death Fist': A rapid fire version of the Death Fist. Drice brings his arms to hides sides and then performs repeated punching movements as he rapidly fires many Death Fists at the opponent. **'Double Death Fist': A variation of the Death Fist. It is charged the same as the regular version except Drice uses both of his fists instead of just one, firing two giant fist-shaped energy spheres at his target. **'Super Death Fist': The most powerful version of the Death Fist. This is basically a Death Fist charged with more energy, resulting in a larger, stronger energy sphere capable of inflicting very severe damage *'Death Spear' – Drice surrounds himself in a purple sphere of energy and charges towards his opponent with a headbutt, with his horns stabbing anything in front of him. *'Death Spiral' – Drice begins spinning around, with a purple aura around his fists. He charges the enemy at high speed, still spinning, and rams them with both of his fists, dealing a good amount of damage and knocking the opponent away. *'Tail Attack' – Drice can attack his opponents using his powerful spiked tail. **'Mystic Attack' – Drice can extend his tail across long distances to attack opponents. **'Morning Star' – A purple aura surrounds the spiked ball on Drice's tail. Drice then smacks his opponent with his mace-like tail. **'Spike Shot' – Drice swings his tail around, flinging some of the spikes from his tail at the opponent. Transformations Base Form Drice is most commonly seen in his species's fourth, true form. See above for description. Fifth Form Drice is said to possesses a fifth form, similar to Cooler. In this form, he becomes taller and msucular, his horns and spikes turn white. His horns become longer, thicker, and become curved rather than bent, though they retain their shape. The spikes on his shoulders and knees become slightly longer as well. In addition, he gains more spikes on his body; one on each knuckle and four on his back. He also gains a mask that covers most of his face save for his eyes. Ultimate Evolution Drice obtained this form through intense training. In this form, Drice's entire body turns golden, save for his face, hands, feet, spikes, and bio-gems which remain black. This form is very similar to his base form in terms of looks. In this form Drice's power ascends to unfathomable levels but is unable to hold the form for an extended amount of time, only able to retain for 30 minutes at the most. He is currently training to overcome this weakness. Trivia *Drice's base form looks very similar to Frieza's second form. *Drice has anisodactyl feet; he has three toes in front and one toe in the back. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Frost Demons Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Anti-Heroes